Danny and Bea have a fun time learning about fermentation!
by ggbbhhhh
Summary: It is accurate!


Bea was sitting on her couch eating her chips, as she does, because her blood pressure isnt high enough as it was, she was just munching, getting crumbs all over the fucking place, bitch was almost like an animal, but then she ran out, she stuffed ALL the chips she had into her fucking gob, she could not believe this! this must have been an act of industrial and international espionage, ever since Possum Springs became its own country, its been on the hitlist of all of the superpower countries in Eastern Communism, she knew that the commies did this, to neuter her enjoyment of a capitalist brand of snacks, but this was no matter as she could just ask Danny (her trap servant) to bring her more

"Hey Danny!" Bea yelled, Satan himself DIED because of how loud it was, penetrating miles of the earth. "Yeah Bea? What's poppin'!" Said Danny, always well and happy to help his waifu. "More pepsi, please!" Bea screamed, causing any landmass within 2,000 kilometers of possum springs to fall into the Atlantic ocean."Your wish is my command, my Queen~" he said as he fucking ran as fast as he could to the kitchen, his cock and balls flopping around as he ran at hihg speeds, because Bea required him to not wear panties under his maid skirt, once he entered the kitchen, he bursted open the refrigerator, and he saw that there was NO PEPSI, how could this be?! this must have been the communists again, even Danny knew of the red menace and how it posed as a threat to the sovereign nation of Possum Springs, what was he to do? either run to the store to buy more, allowing people to see him in his sexy as fuck maid outfit and risk people furiously masturbating to him and soaking him with big cums, or simply tell Bea herself, he didn't want to dissapoint her! what if she took frustrations out on him and 'punish' him?...thinking of this, Danny got a huge boner, he knew what he was doing today

"Bea, get your dead mother's shotgun." He said, with a determined look on his face. "Why though?" She said, causing some of the fur to be singed off Danny's ear because of the supersonic sound causing small explosions within the particles of the house's air. "The fuckin ugly reds stole our pepsi!" He screamed! "What the shitblast? This will not stand!" She roared, causing all the chips in the cabinet to be turned into dust. Since this was such a regular occurence, Danny just usually made smoothies for her out of the chip dust.

secretly, Danny was going to request sex from her anyway, she only says no on Ash Wednesday. They began to walk down the street to the communist HQ, the entire building covered in images of Greggory Lee. People on the streets couldn't help but notice danny's precum leaking through his dress. This inspired them to rise up. Mae was sitting on some powerlines, an entire backpack full of pumpkin spice mocha, she was sipping from one, the steam coming outward had a temperature of about 20,000 degrees celcius. She saw this duo marching down the street, and decided to join her fellow trap by falling down from the powerlines, taking no fall damage.

They stood in the broken down doorway of the Commie's base, Bea cocks her shotgun, Danny cocks his cock, Mae drinks some more Pumpkin Spice Latte, they walk inside, it was dark and silent, a definitively good sign, maybe the communists were dead due to lack of food, because they were communists after all, they walked to the center of the room because they wanted to make sure there weren't any, but the, the door closed, and the lights turned on, all around them were Commies, and above them...there was also more commies, the gang gasped at the sheer amount of people who share this idealogy, in this country!? thats insane

In the center of the room, they finally laid their eyes on him. Greggory Lee. He had become augmented from all their previous attempts to kill him. He even had an autistic screeching to actual english translator. His dick was huge, not as big as danny's at full peak, but almost. They were intimidated, but they wanted their pepsi.

"Gregg?!" they call screamed out in unison, Bea's scream shattering all of the commies except for Gregg, because they were all cardboard cutouts, "EAAEEHAHHGHHHHHAHHHEHHH (Yes, it is i, i come with a vengeance)" he screamed, "HAND OVER THE FUCKING GOODS YOU FURRY FUCK" Bea exclamated, crumbling the already structurally weak building to nothing but rubble around them, "Yeah! Hand over the god nectar!" Danny said, trying to impress Bea with his outspokenness, as usually Danny was a fuckin' doormat PUSSY, "I don't give a shit about no Pepsi lmao" Mae said, as she was drinking her Latte, "i just wanna crack some soviet skulls"

Bea smashed Gregg in the face with the shotgun, after doing a sick 360 jump with the kickback. GDKJJJUILUAJNOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG [What the fuck bro? I must show my true form...] They all stood back. He was twisting, flinching around, suddenly, they realized what had happened. "im pickel riiiiiick!" He screamed! It was rick sanchez, from rick and morty! The trio screamed in horror. Danny screaming less silently. It was time for him to stop being a babyback bitch. He ripped off his french maid costume, revealing his supple, perfect ass and huge cock. A thunderbolt went off and lori meyers, who was 18, with germ, fucking her in her ripe ass. This caused danny's dick to shoot FLAMES at will! He knew what to do. He absorbed pickle rick with his dick! it opened like a vacuum, sucking him inside. This caused pickle rick to fly through his digestive system at near lightspeed, shooting him up into the sky, at airplane cruising altitude. Mae did some quick thing, and spilled all of her pumpkin spice lattes onto the ground, creating a pool of liquid hotter than the universe during the big bang. Pickle rick fell and landed in the pool, killing him instantly! "Now that's one spicy pickle." Mae quipped.

"Damn Danny...that was pretty hot...lets fuck" Mae said in a tender voice, reminiscent of a demonic scream, "Right here, right now, every body can watch" she screamed as she ripped off her dress, her tits flopping out all over the place, juices pouring from her pussy, Danny squeuled in delight as he got a running start and launched himself toward Bea, protruding his cock as far forward as he could, when he did this, Bea jumped in the air and spread her legs, and his dick perfectly landed in her pussy, they both screamed in unison, this shook the very earth they walked on

This caused the entirety of possum springs to float into the air and land back into the ocean, causing thousands of pieces of sea junk to appear on the beachs of possum springs. The end.

Also danny came

a lot

So much so it started to inflate bea and she epxloded and died instantly

...

Just kidding!

We wouldn't kill off a major character!

wE DON'T have the balls!


End file.
